


Two Snooty Uncles Fighting to the Beat

by orphan_account



Series: Story Generator [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Story Generator, its kinda funny, no one asked for this, not as good as the last, part two of the series, this is violent I guess...?, triggers maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used a story generator (yet again) and this beauty came out. I've decided this will be part of a series. BTW bit of a violence warning, and I am pretty definite a certain character might of died. It is set at the APMA's, if they really did just put Brendon and Ryan on the stage together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Snooty Uncles Fighting to the Beat

Brendon Urie looked at the damp piano in his hands and felt sad.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his crowded surroundings. He had always loved awardy APMA's with its thundering, tiny the stage. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sad.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Ryan Ross. Ryan was a deranged coward with tall legs and curvy eyes.

Brendon gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a vile, friendly, beer drinker with ugly legs and spiky eyes. His friends saw him as a lonely, loopy lover. Once, he had even helped an oily old man cross the road.

But not even a vile person who had once helped an oily old man cross the road, was prepared for what Ryan had in store today.

The misty teased like walking ostriches, making Brendon active.

As Brendon stepped outside and Ryan came closer, he could see the stale glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want death," Ryan bellowed, in a modest tone. He slammed his fist against Brendon's chest, with the force of 5170 tortoises. "I frigging love you, Brendon Urie."

Brendon looked back, even more active and still fingering the damp piano. "Ryan, die," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two kind, knotty kittens bouncing at a very violent award show, which had pop punk music playing in the background and two snooty uncles fighting to the beat.

Suddenly, Ryan lunged forward and tried to punch Brendon in the face. Quickly, Brendon grabbed the damp piano and brought it down on Ryan's skull.

Ryan's tall legs trembled and his curvy eyes wobbled. He looked unstable, his body raw like a rare, relieved rock.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Ryan Ross was dead.

Brendon Urie went back inside and made himself a nice drink of beer.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THAT WAS A RIDE.


End file.
